A toute épreuve
by Tanutwo
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal et Kensi se retrouve à l'hôpital pour subir un examen pour le moins délicat. Qui mieux que Deeks pourra l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve ?


**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **En faisant un tour sur mes fictions, je me suis aperçue que celle-ci avait disparu. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bug du site ou si elle a été supprimée par les administrateurs (pourtant mise en rating M), quoiqu'il en soit, je vous la reposte.**

 **Si jamais il s'agit d'une dénonciation, que la personne vienne me le dire en MP. Rassurez-vous, je ne mords et ne torture pas à distance non plus ;) En revanche, si c'est le contenu "dérangeant" de la fic qui gêne, dites-vous qu'elle est en rating M pour une raison ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

La jeune femme était assise, les jambes se balançant dans le vent, sur la table d'auscultation, attendant avec angoisse que le médecin vienne la voir.

Vêtue d'une simple chemise d'hôpital, elle triturait ses doigts en observant la salle afin d'essayer de se calmer. Ses yeux étaient rougis dû aux larmes qui n'avaient pu cesser de couler pendant plus de trois heures. Deux cadres, représentant des fleurs, étaient accrochés et contrastaient avec la peinture blanche des murs ainsi que celles des meubles. Divers accessoires médicaux se trouvaient dans les placards fermés par de simples vitres transparentes.

Une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Habituellement, elle n'aurait pas été autant mal à l'aise dans un hôpital. Certes, comme la plupart des personnes, elle n'aimait pas s'y trouver mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être encore chez elle, prostrée sur son canapé en train de regarder la télé.

Le bruit d'une clenche grinçant la fit sursauter et elle tourna alors vivement la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme apparu, un dossier à la main. Son dossier. Il alla le poser sur un petit bureau situé au fond avant de revenir vers elle.

Les cheveux bruns avec des yeux verts, il semblait avoir dans la trentaine. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et exprimaient une certaine expérience.

\- Mademoiselle Blye, je suis le Docteur Karlz, se présenta-t-il d'une voix douce. Si vous êtes d'accord, c'est moi qui vais vous examiner.

Kensi aurait préféré avoir à faire à une femme. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas le dire. Après tout, pour exercer, il avait forcément dû avoir ses diplômes. Même si elle se sentait terriblement gênée et surtout effrayée, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger tous les hommes de la même manière par la faute d'un seul. Et puis, il semblait doux. Doux et rassurant. Ce qu'elle n'allait certainement pas négliger dans son état.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, lui indiqua-t-elle en portant son regard sur ses mains.

De nouvelles larmes menaçaient de tomber mais elle ne souhaitait pas le lui montrer. La situation était déjà assez humiliante pour qu'elle ne montre ses faiblesses en plus. Et elle avait surtout peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler si elle laissait ses émotions la submerger de nouveau pleinement. Comme quelques heures plus tôt.

Le médecin la vit faire mais ne dit rien. Des patientes, il en avait vu défiler et ce n'était pas son premier cas difficile. Cependant, il préférait tout de même quand c'était sa collègue qui pratiquait les prélèvements. Cela était en général moins traumatisant et rassurant pour les victimes. Néanmoins là, il n'avait pas eu le choix, sa collègue se trouvant déjà occupée.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer forte avec moi. Si vous souhaitez pleurer ou bien reporter l'examen pour attendre ma collègue, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Le cœur battant, elle ferma les yeux pour canaliser ses émotions.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je vous assure. C'est juste …qu'ils m'ont donné un calmant … pendant que je décrivais… les faits et … mes nerfs ont lâché.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre ne voulant pas la vexer et encore moins la braquer. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier, elle était en infiltration quand les faits s'étaient produits.

\- C'est normal, vous savez. Personne n'est infaillible et encore moins après une telle épreuve.

\- Hum…

Voyant que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas continuer sur ce sujet, il se dirigea vers un chariot qu'il fit glisser au bout de la table.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas avoir quelqu'un près de vous pendant que je procéderai à votre examen ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Non.

\- C'est recommandé et souvent réconf…

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle durement.

\- Ok, n'insista-t-il pas. Vous avez des questions ?

Le corps de Kensi se contracta. Etant agent fédéral, elle connaissait les protocoles… Cependant dès qu'il s'agissait de sa propre personne, les choses étaient différentes.

\- Ca…

Elle s'arrêta tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Ca prendra longtemps ? Se reprit-elle tout en plantant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

La détresse qu'il y lut, fut différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir à travers sa carrière. Celle-ci exprimait évidemment de la honte et de la culpabilité mais également de la colère. Une profonde colère. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard aussi expressif. Elle semblait à la fois désespérée mais déterminée à accomplir ce qu'il fallait pour mettre cet « homme » derrière les verrous.

\- J'aimerai vous répondre que non…

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle alors que sa respiration se faisait tremblante.

\- On va commencer par le haut, d'accord ? Vous pouvez rester assise comme vous êtes mais dégrafez juste le bouton pour pouvoir faire descendre la blouse.

Instinctivement, les muscles de Kensi se raidirent. Elle porta ses mains à son haut et entreprit de l'abaisser. Immédiatement, elle se concentra sur un point fixe. Le mur en face d'elle. Sa poitrine se soulevant de manière irrégulière et saccadée.

\- Je ne vous touche pas pour l'instant, Kensi. Je vérifie juste les traces de coups, l'informa-t-il.

D'un œil expert, il arpenta son corps à la recherche de bleus ou d'une quelconque marque suspecte. Un rapport et un stylo à la main, il nota ses constatations au fur et à mesure qu'il trouvait quelque chose. Son dos était légèrement bleuté, notamment au niveau des omoplates ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû se débattre.

\- Je vais examiner vos bras, la prévint-il avant de s'en emparer aussi délicatement que possible.

Des ecchymoses se trouvaient au niveau de ses poignets, signe qu'elle avait été ligotée. Des bleus se dessinaient au niveau de ses épaules ainsi que sur ses avant-bras. Attachée et maintenue violemment. Cet homme n'avait laissé aucune chance à sa victime d'échapper à ce supplice.

\- Il va falloir que je regarde votre buste, parla-t-il doucement et lentement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il passa une main devant ses yeux.

\- Kensi ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? Interrogea-t-il inquiet.

Chaque femme réagissait différemment. Certaines gardaient une attitude normale tandis que d'autres tombaient en dépression. Pour Kensi, le Docteur Karlz craignait qu'elle ne se replie sur elle-même. En général, c'était celles-ci qui s'en remettaient le moins, gardant tout au fond d'elles. Cependant, il fut soulagé quand cette dernière détourna ses yeux brillants dans sa direction.

\- Oui.

\- Il faut que j'observe votre buste, répéta-t-il calmement.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois.

\- Kensi, j'ai besoin que vous mes répondiez quand je vous dis ce que je compte faire. Je ne peux pas savoir si oui ou non, vous m'y autorisez.

\- Ok, répondit-elle simplement, le regard vide.

D'un geste très professionnel, il entreprit de toucher les seins de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci luttait intérieurement pour ne pas le repousser. Il les souleva afin de regarder en dessous et constata que le gauche portait des traces violacées plus importantes que le droit. Il le nota avant d'examiner le reste du haut de son corps.

\- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, l'informa-t-il une fois qu'il eut finit avant d'aller reposer son rapport et son stylo sur le bureau.

L'Agent fédéral passa ses bras à travers les manches non sans réprimer une grimace. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et se contracter ne l'aidait pas à réduire la douleur.

Une fois de nouveau vêtue, il examina avec attention son visage. Regardant ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez ainsi que sa bouche. Visiblement, le violeur ne s'était pas attardé sur cette partie du corps. L'Agent Blye avait raconté qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé une seule fois et cela le confirmait.

\- Vous ne souhaitez toujours pas la présence d'une ou d'un ami ? Redemanda-t-il alors qu'il se lavait les mains dans un petit lavabo situé dans un coin de la pièce.

Pendant un instant, l'hésitation l'envahit. Elle savait que le plus dur restait à venir et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait. Une présence réconfortante l'aiderait à surmonter ce clavaire mais se montrer dans une telle position de faiblesse ne lui correspondait pas. Et qui pouvait-elle bien faire rentrer ? Les seules personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente étaient Callen, Sam et Deeks. Tous des hommes et surtout ses coéquipiers. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de retravailler à leur côté après une telle… exposition.

\- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, s'essuya-t-il les mains.

Kensi le regarda s'approcher et l'angoisse monta à travers son corps. Des spasmes incontrôlés lui parcoururent les jambes tandis qu'instinctivement elle avait croisé avec force ses chevilles l'une sur l'autre. Ses doigts moites s'entremêlèrent en même temps que de chaudes larmes s'abattirent sur son visage.

\- Hé Kensi, vint-il se mettre à ses côtés. Je sais que tout ceci n'est pas simple à gérer mais je vous décrirai chacun de mes gestes. Vous pourrez m'arrêter et refuser à chaque instant. Je ne vous forcerai à rien. Compris ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai le supporter, pleura-t-elle.

\- Moi je crois que oui. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes forte et que c'est votre seule chance de le faire enfermer pour très longtemps si vous ne voulez pas qu'il récidive.

La jeune brune le fixa quelques instants. Il avait raison. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il fasse une autre victime. Mais simplement, agent fédéral ou non, elle restait avant tout une femme à qui on demandait de se dévoiler.

\- Deeks, souffla-t-elle alors.

\- Deeks ?

\- Dans la salle d'attente, renifla-t-elle. Il doit y avoir mon partenaire. Le lieutenant Marty Deeks.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il se dirigea vers la sortie et interpella une infirmière avant de revenir se positionner en face d'elle.

\- C'est une sage décision, lui confia-t-il.

Elle opina sans en être réellement convaincue. Certes, il était son coéquipier, son ami et par moment son confident mais elle s'en voulait de lui imposer une telle épreuve. Le connaissant, il serait aussi gêné qu'elle n'allait l'être même s'il ne le montrerait sans doute pas.

\- Kens' ?

Sa voix lui fit tourner la tête et aussitôt de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Avec rapidité, Deeks s'engouffra dans la pièce, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Hé, viens par là, la prit-il dans ses bras.

Contrairement aux idées reçus, la jeune brune se laissa faire. Sans protester. Sans se contracter. La chaleur du corps de Deeks lui fit plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se sentait rassurée… En sécurité.

\- C'est rien. Je suis là pour toi maintenant, se mit-il à la hauteur de ses yeux afin de capter son regard. On va affronter ça ensemble, ok ?

La vision embrumée par ses larmes, Kensi acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

\- Je vous promets d'être délicat, d'accord ? Se manifesta le Docteur Karlz.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avant d'hocher de nouveau la tête positivement, lui fournissant l'accord qu'il attendait.

\- Bien. Allongez-vous et placez vos pieds dans les étriers.

Il sortit un petit tabouret avec des roues de sous la table d'auscultation et enfila une paire de gants.

Pendant ce temps, Kensi installait ses pieds sur la table afin de se mettre en position allongée. Deeks lui avait d'abord maintenu le dos avant de l'aider à glisser jusqu'au bord de la table. Elle plaça ses talons dans les étriers, écartant ainsi les jambes.

\- Descendez encore un peu, lui indiqua Karlz en l'aidant à se mettre en position.

Aussitôt, Kensi se contracta à ce contact soudain des mains sur ses hanches.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurai dû vous prévenir.

La jeune femme respira profondément tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est bon. Ca va.

Pourtant, son cœur pulsait à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle pouvait même entendre les battements qu'il produisait. Et aurait juré que le médecin les entendait également.

Mais celui qui s'inquiéta le plus fut Deeks. Il savait que quand sa partenaire disait que ça allait, c'était tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle ressentait. S'étant placé au niveau de sa tête afin de garder un contact visuel avec elle, il lui attrapa les mains afin d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Kensi se retrouva donc avec les coudes pliés mais sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, la calma instantanément.

\- Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien ou que je vous fais mal, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. D'accord ? Lui plaça-t-il un drap au niveau du ventre afin de mettre une barrière visuel entre eux.

Elle sentit les mains du médecin repousser le bas de sa blouse et se concentra sur le visage de son coéquipier. Celui-ci ne la lâchait pas et s'était accroupie pour se rapprocher au plus près.

\- Je vais commencer par regarder l'état de vos jambes, Kensi, lui annonça-t-il avant de passer ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

En voyant, son visage se crisper, le lieutenant de police déposa un rapide baisé sur son front.

\- Courage partenaire. Ce sera bientôt fini, lui chuchota-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort ses doigts.

Cette dernière avala difficilement. Etre ainsi exposée lui déplaisait fortement. Mais la présence de Deeks lui était vraiment utile. Sans lui, elle aurait déjà tout arrêté. Cependant, elle sentait qu'une nouvelle vague d'eau salée n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Le bruit d'un instrument quittant le plateau attira son attention et elle ne put s'empêcher de rompre le contact établi avec Deeks pour lever la tête et regarder. Mais le rideau installé lui coupa la vue. Aussitôt, la panique l'envahit et elle commença à se tortiller pour tenter de se relever.

\- Stop, on arrête tout ! Supplia-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau.

Le Docteur Karlz ne reposa pas ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais lança simplement un regard à Deeks qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Kensi regarde moi ! Ne regarde que moi et rien d'autre, ok ?

\- Je ne veux plus Deeks, secoua-t-elle la tête. C'est trop dur. Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche.

\- Je suis flatté d'avoir encore tes mains dans les miennes dans ce cas.

\- Deeks…

\- Écoute, reprit-il son sérieux. Tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu le laisses finir.

Kensi sonda le regard profond de son partenaire. Il semblait véritablement sincère et rassurant. Cependant son corps ne cessait d'être en proie à de terribles tremblements. Le remarquant, Deeks relâcha un de ces mains et vint caresser son visage.

\- Je sais à quel point la décision doit être difficile à prendre mais je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Se concentrant sur ses paroles et sur son visage, la respiration de la jeune femme se calma légèrement. Les traits toujours tirés et les sourcils froncés, elle hésita à lui faire totalement confiance. Ce n'était pas lui, allongé, sur cette maudite table, en train de subir des prélèvements parce qu'un suspect avait décidé de « jouer » avec son corps. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était fait avoir comme un vulgaire débutant et qui avait dû encaisser la violence avec laquelle il l'avait pénétré dans le simple but de se satisfaire. Non ce n'était pas lui. Alors que pouvait-il savoir de la difficulté à accepter qu'un autre individu la touche à l'endroit où elle se sentait la plus vulnérable ?

Le lieutenant de police vit son hésitation et sa réticence. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle n'ait jamais à subir une telle humiliation. Mais c'était désormais chose faite et il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un suivi psychologique pour pouvoir retourner à une vie normale. D'un suivi psychologique et de son soutien.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas Kens', lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mais pour que cet individu aille en prison, il faut que tu te laisses examiner. Il le faut…

Les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues déjà rougies. A cet instant, Deeks se sentait impuissant. Voir sa partenaire dans un tel état, le mettait hors de lui mais il savait qu'il devait garder son calme. Pour elle. Il remit sa main dans la sienne et serra ses doigts pour lui prodiguer un peu de courage.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par lâcher après d'interminables secondes.

Le cœur du surfeur se trouva à la fois soulagé et serré. Soulagé qu'elle accepte mais anxieux pour la suite de l'examen.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ce que le médecin fait, d'accord ? Tu me regardes et tu n'écoutes que ma voix. Ca va bien se passer, l'encouragea-t-il d'un sourire.

L'Agent fédéral n'en était pas si sûr. Sa gorge était nouée et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. S'enfuir d'ici et rentrer chez elle pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Cependant, elle avait décidé de faire totalement confiance à son coéquipier. Et même si cela était humiliant, elle savait qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de sa condition actuelle mais uniquement de son « bien-être ». Elle appréciait notamment sa délicatesse de ne pas regarder plus bas que ses hanches. Cela la rassurait de ne pas se savoir uniquement « observée ».

\- Pour l'instant, je ne vais faire que des prélèvements au niveau du périnée, de l'anus et de la vulve, l'informa Karlz. Les cotons sont légèrement humidifiés ce qui sera peut-être un peu froid mais ça ne fera pas mal.

Kensi ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Ses muscles étaient sans cesse contractés, ce qui commençait à lui faire mal. Notamment au niveau de son bas dos. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à relâcher la tension qui l'habitait. Comment l'aurait-elle pu dans une pareille situation ?

Elle avala difficilement et se mordit les lèvres quand elle sentit les cotons effleurer sa peau. Elle aurait voulu garder le contact avec Deeks mais elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête sur le côté, honteuse.

\- Hé, réagit-il aussitôt d'une voix peinée. Ne fais pas ça. Reste avec moi.

Les chevilles de la jeune craquèrent alors que ses pieds se raidirent. Cependant, elle ne planta pas ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, se contentant de fixer le mur d'un regard trouble.

\- Je t'en supplie Kens', parla-t-il doucement. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Consciente que c'était elle qui l'avait fait venir, elle se força à le regarder de nouveau.

Un sourire réconfortant apparut alors sur les lèvres du policier.

\- Je savais que je te perturbais mais pas à ce point, Fern, lui lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire, un fin sourire crispé ébranla ses lèvres.

\- Dis pas de conneries, lâcha-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

Deeks s'autorisa un petit rire en l'entendant protester. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour la distraire et pour l'aider. Il n'avait pas espéré la faire rire en disant cela mais au moins, pendant ce temps, son esprit ne restait pas bloqué sur les gestes du médecin. Et c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

\- Ce n'est pas des conneries. T'es carrément folle de moi.

\- Deeks. Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, leva-t-elle ses yeux embrumés au ciel.

\- C'est toi qui vois, relâcha-t-il légèrement la pression de ses mains.

Kensi ne lui avouerait jamais maintenant, mais sa présence et son humour lui faisait du bien. Il était sûrement le seul homme qui pouvait se permettre de dire de telle chose dans un moment pareil. Mais, il était toujours comme ça… Avec un égo démesuré et une confiance en son charme « surfeur ».

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses larmes avaient cessé et sa respiration était moins saccadée. Cet homme accomplissait des miracles et bien qu'elle ait hésité au départ à l'appeler, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'aidait. Le Docteur Karlz était minutieux dans ses actions et délicat comme il le lui avait promis.

\- Vous êtes courageuse Kensi, déclara-t-il en reposant « ses preuves » dans des boites de pétri stériles afin de les laisser sécher à l'air ambiant. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir en entendant cette phrase. Mais elle savait que l'examen final allait être le plus dur à gérer émotionnellement. Contrairement aux quelques minutes précédentes, elle n'était plus « détendue ».

\- Kensi, lâche ma main droite deux minutes.

Regardant d'un air paniqué son partenaire, elle crut pendant un instant qu'il souhaitait partir. Anxieuse, elle fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Je veux juste prendre un mouchoir, la rassura-t-il.

Il garda alors le contact avec son autre main pour ne pas l'affoler et lui montrer qu'il disait vrai. Fouillant dans sa poche, il s'empara d'un mouchoir qu'il tendit à la brune.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de se moucher.

\- On y retourne ? Interrogea Karlz de manière douce.

Kensi serra le mouchoir dans sa main sachant pertinemment que d'autres larmes risquaient de tomber.

\- Oui. Plus vite on aura fini, mieux se serra, confia-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Deeks se plaça alors sur sa gauche –en gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne- et s'assit sur un petit recoin de la table d'auscultation. Il attrapa doucement son poignet droit afin de tenir ses deux mains sur son ventre.

La respiration haletante, elle attendit avec appréhension et horreur les instructions du médecin.

Elle l'entendit prendre le matériel et lança un regard désespéré à son partenaire qui porta aussitôt ses mains à ses lèvres. Mais ce geste rassurant n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Un torrent de perles salées se déversèrent sur son visage fatigué.

Deeks se doutait bien que la pression était trop forte et qu'elle craquait donc facilement. Mais là, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner un calmant ? Se retourna-t-il vers le médecin alors que ce dernier ajustait une petite lampe afin de mieux voir lors de son examen.

\- Ils m'en ont déjà donné un, répondit-elle à sa place. Et cela ne m'aidera pas à affronter la vérité, Deeks.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur elle. Elle semblait si fragile, allongée ainsi et le visage boursoufflé. Pourtant, avec cette simple phrase, elle lui montrait qu'elle restait l'Agent du Ncis Kensi Blye. Forte, têtue… Mais tout de même vulnérable.

\- Je vais insérer le spéculum, Kensi. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais essayez de vous détendre.

Le visage inondé de larmes, elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les deux doigts du médecin venir s'insérer dans son intimité avant de sentir une pression vers le bas tandis que sa lèvre gauche était décalée sur le côté. Il plaça ensuite l'objet à l'entrée de son vagin et stoppa ses gestes. Instinctivement, elle avait contracté la partie basse de son bassin tout en serrant les fesses.

\- Kensi, il va vraiment falloir que vous vous détendiez si vous ne voulez pas que ça vous fasse mal. Je me doute que psychologiquement c'est dur à accomplir mais là, je dis ça pour votre bien.

La jeune femme le savait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ses muscles ne lui demandaient pas la permission pour se raidirent. Son corps se défendait comme il le pouvait suite à l'agression qu'il avait subit.

\- Inspire et expire lentement Kens', lui conseilla aussitôt Deeks. Ne bloque pas ta respiration, comme ça.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle inspira un grand coup et expira lentement par la bouche. La poigne de ses mains se fit plus ferme sur celle du jeune homme tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Reprendre son calme. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. D'autant plus que son corps était sans arrêt prit de sursauts.

\- Tu te souviens de la mission dans le bar où tu avais des tatouages partout sur le corps ? Lui demanda soudain Deeks.

Surprise par cette question, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Euh…Oui.

\- Ce jour là tu as dit que tu étais totalement mon type de fille, rigola-t-il.

\- Et tu as rajouté que tu souhaitais un enregistrement, se força-t-elle à sourire en se rappelant.

\- Exact ! D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas eu.

\- Eric te l'avait fait… Mais j'ai demandé à Nell de le supprimer.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement, sourit-elle plus franchement en portant une de ses mains à son visage humide pour le sécher.

\- Ca aurait fait une parfaite sonnerie, Kens' ! Tu imagines le pouvoir que ça m'aurait donné à mon cours de yoga quand on m'aurait appelé ?

Profitant de ce moment de complicité, le médecin introduit délicatement le spéculum avant d'écarter tout aussi doucement les cuillères. Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune femme se crispa et elle bougea légèrement signe de l'inconfort qui l'habitait.

\- C'est parfait Kensi, la réconforta-t-il. Vous vous en sortez très bien.

La brune devait reconnaitre que son partenaire avait un certain don pour la déconnecter de la réalité quelques instants. Aussi décida-t-elle de continuer la conversation afin de penser à autre chose.

\- De toute façon, t'es déjà grillé.

\- Par ta faute, ouais, sourit-il.

\- Je t'ai rendu service ! Et puis tu m'avais prise aux dépour…, s'arrêta-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres quand elle sentit le médecin effectuer les prélèvements.

Au vu de son expression, Deeks comprit immédiatement. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'embrassa.

A son plus grand étonnement –et soulagement, sa partenaire ne le repoussa pas. Ce qu'il aurait évidemment compris vu ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Et il se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Embrasser la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de subir un viol… C'était carrément crétin de sa part.

Mais une partie de lui ne le regrettait pas. Et la réponse de la jeune femme à ce baiser lui laissait entendre qu'elle appréciait également.

Et c'était en effet le cas. Kensi appréciait ce geste. Autant parce qu'il faisait office de distraction que parce qu'il était donné par Deeks.

A vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part du jeune homme. Cela l'avait surprise… Et conquise. A tel point, qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Son corps et son esprit auraient dû le rejeter. Au lieu de ça, ils se détendaient… Et en redemandaient.

C'était sans doute la chose la plus agréable qui s'était produite depuis la veille. Et pour rien au monde, elle n'y mettrait fin.

Ce fut donc Deeks qui rompit le baiser. Et Kensi essaya du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas montrer sa déception.

\- On dirait qu'il faut que je fasse ça plus souvent, lui sourit-il quand elle rouvrit les yeux.

L'agent féminin réussit à décrocher un fin sourire sous le regard rassuré de son partenaire.

\- C'était … agréable, avoua-t-elle. Merci.

Son « merci » se perdit dans un murmure. Elle se sentait stupide de le remercier pour une telle chose. Pourtant, c'était le mot qui correspondait le mieux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

\- J'envois tout au labo et vous transmettrai les résultats dans les plus brefs délais, annonça Karlz à Deeks.

La jeune femme tourna alors la tête et se surprit à écarquiller des yeux. Le médecin était en train de porter un plateau et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas « ressenti » l'examen se terminer… Les lèvres de Deeks sur les siennes l'avaient-elles autant troublé que ça ?

La réponse était évidente. Oui. Et il fallait dire que le surfeur savait embrasser dignement au point de vous déconnecter de la réalité. L'expérience. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. L'imaginer avec d'autres filles la rendait… jalouse. Oui, aujourd'hui elle pouvait l'admettre. Elle chassa ces mauvaises images de la tête. Savoir faire. Voilà qui était mieux. Il était doué. Point final.

La voix douce du médecin la sortit de ses pensées. Elle cligna des paupières avant de planter son regard vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que j'avais fourni vos papiers à votre coéquipier et que je lui avais également donné l'adresse d'un très bon thérapeute. Si jamais vous ne souhaitez pas vous y rendre seule, il accepte la présence d'un ami.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle.

\- On va vous garder en observation quelques jours, continua-t-il, ensuite vous pourrez retourner chez vous. Mais il est recommandé de se rendre chez une personne de confiance afin de ne pas rester isolée.

Alors que Kensi allait lui répondre, la voix de Deeks la coupa.

\- Elle restera chez moi docteur.

Choquée, celle-ci détourna la tête pour regarder l'allure calme et posée de son partenaire.

\- Parfait. Une infirmière va venir pour vous transporter dans votre chambre. Si vous avez des questions plus tard, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je viendrai vous répondre.

Kensi entendit Deeks le remercier et la porte claquer avant qu'un silence ne s'installe.

\- T'étais sérieux ? Réussit-elle à articuler quand ce dernier lui prit la main.

\- Très sérieux.

\- Je ne veux pas te dérang…

\- Chuuut, lui posa-t-il un doigt sur la bouche. Tu ne me dérangeras pas… A la rigueur, les seules choses que tu dérangeras seront mes affaires mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ton sens du rangement.

\- Héé, ce n'est pas sympa ça ! Renifla-t-elle entre deux sourires.

Même si les larmes ne coulaient plus, le corps de la jeune femme était encore prit de quelques soubresauts.

\- Mais c'est la vérité.

\- T'es vraiment sûr de toi ? Reprit-elle un air grave. Je ne veux pas être un poids.

\- T'es ma partenaire Kensi. Ce genre d'aide se fait entre partenaire.

\- Hum.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non. Mais j'apprécie ta démarche, s'empressa-t-elle t'ajouter timidement.

Deeks approcha son visage du sien et lui déposa un rapide baisé sur le front.

\- Deeks ? Pour ce qui s'est passé… On fait…

\- On en parlera plus tard. Rien ne presse, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je l'ai attendu longtemps tu sais, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

Un sourire ébranla leurs lèvres.

\- Je l'attends également depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi on n'a rien fait avant ?

\- Par respect l'un pour l'autre sans doute.

\- Ou alors par peur, murmura Kensi.

\- Aussi.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait essayer ?

\- De se mettre en relation ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, appréhendant sa réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça ne marche pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est… étrange. Il y a encore dix minutes on était simple partenaire… et là on parle de partenaire… partenaire, appuya-t-elle sur le mot.

Les yeux du jeune homme observèrent attentivement le visage angoissé de Kensi.

\- On essaye. Et si par le plus grand des malheurs, il se trouve que je ne te convienne pas, alors je repartirai au LAPD. Ca te va ?

\- Et si c'est moi qui ne te convient pas ?

\- Ca, ça ne risque pas, lui embrassa-t-il les mains.

Kensi le regarda faire. Les évènements qu'elle avait vécus étaient encore récents mais refuser serait sûrement une erreur monumentale qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais.

\- Ok.

\- Ok, on essaye ?

\- Oui.

\- On ira doucement au départ, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui lança un fin sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer les mains du jeune homme plus fermement.

\- Merci Deeks, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **Allez pour celles qui m'avaient fait la remarque, la fin est toujours la même... Et est toujours autant romancée ! Que voulez-vous, je ne me referai pas avec cette fic xD**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
